The present disclosure relates generally to fluid discharge devices and, more particularly, to fluid discharge devices configured to deliver a sheet, curtain, or “blade” of air. Such a device is sometimes referred to as an “air knife.”
A variety of systems transfer fluids from a fluid supply source to one or more fluid discharge devices. In some systems, an arrangement of fluid conduits, which may include metal pipes, plastic pipes, and/or hoses, may provide a flow path for routing, channeling, or otherwise delivering a fluid from a fluid supply source to a fluid discharge device, such as an air knife. In the case of an air knife, air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through a slot-shaped outlet as a sheet or “blade” of air. The output of the air knife may be utilized for a variety of applications, such as drying and removing moisture from objects, removing dust or debris, cooling, and so forth.